Various work vehicles (and other vehicles) may include various onboard power sources to provide motive and other power during vehicle operation. For example, work vehicles such as tractors may include internal combustion engines that convert chemical energy to mechanical energy in order to facilitate execution of useful tasks. Certain vehicles, in addition to primary functionality (e.g., driving and hauling functionality), may be capable of secondary functionality, including through the use of attachable implements. For example, tractors may be outfitted with various implements (e.g., loaders, seeders, and so on), which may be attached to the vehicles in various known ways (e.g., through front-end mounts, three-point hitches, and so on). Such implements may be configured to draw power from the vehicle with which they are associated in order to do useful work. For example, a work implement may be designed to draw power from a power take-off shaft at the rear of the vehicle.
Depending on the operating conditions, the type of vehicle used, and the type of implement, execution of various tasks using a vehicle implement may sometimes create issues with regard to power supply. For example, for a tractor with an onboard internal combustion engine capable of providing a given amount of power, execution of a particular task with a particular implement may sometimes detrimentally reduce the amount of power available for other tractor functions or may not be possible, due to incompatibilities between the power demands of the implement and the power needs of other aspects of the tractor. In this regard, the power capabilities of the onboard power source may also be relevant, at least because certain onboard power sources may not be able to generate sufficient power to operate an implement as desired (e.g., while also utilizing other tractor capabilities, such as driving with a towed load). As such, it may be useful to provide a power attachment that, among other advantages, may facilitate on-demand delivery of supplemental power as well as storage of excess power from a primary power source, when the full power of that power source is not otherwise needed.